Don't Dribble When You Drabble, Reid
by Xia Momo Capernicus
Summary: Drabble collection, any pairing, character or prompt, though mainly Reidcentric. 21st chapter "Revert"- the loss of a team member causes Reid to revert to his old self for a moment.
1. Bloom

Prompt: "bloom"

Word count: 505

Rating: K+

Characters: Reid/Morgan

Genre: General/Family

A/N: thanks to my buddy light in the shadows, or whatever her name is on fanfiction for the prompt. Also thanks to her for not being too weirded out that I just randomly came out and asked her for a random word. Anyhow, this is going to be a drabble collection, if you didn't figure that out. These will mostly be prompts, even if they are self-prompted.

"Bloom"

"Guys guys! Reid squealed with delight as he scampered into the bullpen. His face was flushed from physical exertion and he was breathing heavily, but a smile still cracked his face wide. "Look at this!" The other two team mates that he shared the bullpen with, Morgan and Prentiss, both humoured him and leaned in closer.

Prentiss spoke up first, "Oh Reid, that's pretty." She was evidently delighted too, but her voice was laced with a touch of "you do have a y chromosome, right?"

Morgan grinned, "Pretty flower for our pretty boy." Emily rolled her eyes, but it didn't dissipate Reid's cheerful mood in the slightest.

"Well yes, it is rather aesthetically pleasing." The young genius admitted. "Over millions of years, plants have evolved and adapted flowers that are bright and colourful to attract bees and other insects so they can pollinate-"

Morgan cut him off, not rudely, "I thought you had a degree in chemistry, not biology." he teased.

Reid patiently explained, undaunted "Well actually, botany a further subset of biology, and what I just described is high school level science." He opened his mouth to speak again to explain further, but Morgan cut him off.

"So you're saying we're at a high school level mentality?" Morgan looked like he was having way too much fun riling the younger man. He paid for it though, when Emily reached over and smacked him upside the head.

"_You_ certainly do!" she snapped, but her sharp voice was dulled by her wide smile. She turned the megawatt expression to Reid, motioning him to continue.

He nodded in thanks and explained, grinning madly "This is a crocus. They bloom in springtime, by pushing up through the snow to find the sun. They're actually one of the cooler products of evolution." His eyes light up with a passion that Emily envied and Morgan quietly contemplated.

Reid had been through some horrible winters in his life. When he was only ten, his father walked out on their family, leaving a wife and mother who had minimal faculties to deal with the situation, which left Reid to grow up pretty fast. He was forced to make an adult decision that most "adults" would never have to make, sending his mother away when he was eighteen so she could get help and he could move on with his life. After joining the BAU, he had been held hostage numerous times, kidnapped, shot at, and been exposed and subjected to the dregs of humanity.

But yet, after so much snow had piled on him, he still pushed through and found the sun, still revelled in the sheer wonder that is life. He still held, if only a fraction, of the childish innocence that his mentor sought, that he had walked away from everything to find. Morgan wondered if Reid would turn out like that.

Morgan smiled, watching as Emily caught Reid's infectious joy, and they discussed the wonders of modern organisms. He said quietly to himself, "Don't stop blooming, Reid."

~Fin

A/N Gah, the ending didn't turn out like I'd hoped. Alas, I shall perhaps come back to it later. Hope you enjoyed everyone, and thanks for reading!


	2. Why

Prompt: "why"

Word Count: 269

Rating: T

Characters: Reid, Morgan

Genre: Angst, Family

**A/N: Thanks to **light within the shadows** for the prompt. Sorry it took me so long to write it. I decided to hold off on that other fic that I was writing; I may chose to post it later. For now, I offer this humble drabble. It's not that great, but I felt the need to write and I didn't want to write a ten page epic.**

"Why"

Due to the nature of his job, Morgan was always asking himself questions. Of course, everyone went through their lives soul searching and struggling to find meaning (if there was any to be found), but he had a lot of opportunities, and therefore a lot of questions. His questions ranged from simple, like how the UnSub got to where he did, and far reaching existential ones, like the nature of evil.

But despite a life time of questions, none struck him as more important then the ones he asked himself now. Why? Why didn't he demand that Reid come for drinks after this case? Why hadn't he made more of an effort to find out what was wrong? Why had he gotten that phone call from Hotch at three o'clock in the morning instead of finding out first hand by being there? Why was he sitting here in this crummy orange plastic chair, gazing at the bandages as he waited for his team mate to wake up? Why did Reid think, even for a moment, that he couldn't call someone, especially Morgan? Why wasn't he there? Why didn't he know?

He didn't know all the answers. But he did know that they could wait. He would sit here in this god awful chair, standing vigil over his fallen comrade. He felt compelled to protect him, whether from outside forces or himself. Why was he like this? Why did that need drive him so strongly?

He didn't know all the answers. But as Ried's eyes flickered slowly open, he mused that sometimes it was just important to ask the question.


	3. Rain

Prompt: "rain"

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 545

Characters: Reid, Team

Genre: Humour

A/N: I was going to go with another depressing one here, but when standing in the convenience store an idea came to me for a more light hearted fic.

"Rain"

Another loud snap resounded throughout the plane.

Aaron Hotchner was doing paperwork, ever the work-a-holic. Even he with his obsessive tendencies was distracted, and he decided that if the youngest member of his team blew one more bubble with his gum, he would order Morgan to shove him out of the plane.

Morgan gently nudged the dial on his iPod, turning the volume up a few notches. It still failed to block out the rhythmic snaps coming from the back of the plane. He fervently wished that Hotch would just order him to push Reid out of the plane so they could all get some peace and quiet. Emily was attempting to doze off, and her eyebrow had developed a nasty twitch since he had started.

Emily was exhausted, and wanted only to catch a few minutes of sleep. But even a soldier would have trouble sleeping through the incessant cracks that came every five seconds. She counted, hoping she could substitute annoyances for sheep. Failing miserably, she opened one eye, gaze skating over her chocolate colored team mate in front of her, to stop at Rossi. He was the only one on the plane who didn't look irritated. She supposed that it was from long hours patiently waiting for game. She silently envied him, and his calm composure.

Rossi appeared calm, but underneath the calm surface of the water lurked a snake ready to strike. He imagined the gum as a goose, flapping wildly in the air before crashing down to earth as his bullet pierced its gooey heart. This fantasy had sustained him through the first two hours of this flight, but soon he would send the dog running. He noticed Emily eying him, and J.J's tight jaw.

J.J thought that she was used to annoying sounds, having a baby that would cry for hours. But she discovered that there was something more annoying then that, and she had no qualms with shaking her team mates until he stopped making that noise. She looked pleadingly at the other members of the team, begging them to intervene before her homicidal impulses took over. Morgan was tensed, and she relaxed, glad that finally someone was doing something.

"Hey Reid, do you have to snap that gum? It's driving us all crazy." Reid looked up in surprise. He was curled up on the couch reading, but looked away from the literature to see Morgan glaring at him irately.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize." He admitted sheepishly. "But this is really good gum. It's that "5" brand, and it lasts for so long. You know, stride boasts long lasting flavour as their main marketing ploy, but 5 lasts longer. Especially the "rain" flavour. They give the gum really pretentious names, but it's sort of worth it when you consider the esoteric appeal in-"he was in full stride when Emily wearily cut him off.

"Just… just go back to the gum snapping Reid." She told him. He shrugged and went back to reading, and his steady cracking beat.

The others resigned themselves to another hour of snapping, because it was better then an hour long lecture on gum statistics.

Morgan briefly wondered if it was called rain because it made everyone around the gum chewer cry.

~Fin

A/N: Gah, botched the ending again. Thanks for reading!


	4. Lederhosen

Prompt: "lederhosen"

From: light within the shadows

Word Count: 846

Rating: K+

Characters: Reid, Morgan, Hotch

Genre: Humour, Family

A/N: I actually changed this from my original idea. Not that it really matters; I just think that this is funnier. Also, there is a very slight NCIS crossover here to make part of it make sense. Don't worry; you don't need to watch the show to read this. Also, thanks to everyone for favouriting, reviewing, and reading this.

"Lederhosen"

_**JJ**__ asked, "What's Hotch doing?"__  
__**Rossi**__ noted cryptically "Right now I'm guessing he's wishing anybody else was the leader of this team."_

There were a lot of things that SSA In Charge Hotcher hated about Monday morning. On good weekends, it meant leaving Jack to the sullen glares of his ex-wife. On bad weekends, it meant merely moving from one stack of paper to another. On the occasion, Monday morning brought him drama, and being team leader the onus was on him to deal with it if need be.

On this particular morning, about fifteen minutes in to what was promising to be a very long day, two of his subordinates were standing in front of his desk. He couldn't help but compare himself to a high school principal; certainly the issue at hand was juvenile enough. He wondered if perhaps certain members of Gibb's team were having a bad influence on his agents. This was certainly something he would expect of Tony Dinozzo.

"So let me get this straight." He sighed, resisting the urge to unlace his hands from their businesslike position on the desk, to find a suitable pressure point to relieve the on coming headache. "Derek, you decided that Reid needed a little encouragement in changing his wardrobe?"

"Hotch-"

"Just yes or no Derek." He requested wearily. He nodded. "So you broke into his house –which is illegal by the way- and stole all of his clothing, leaving nothing but a single outfit for him to wear?" Morgan nodded again, this time looking a tiny sheepish at having his crimes read back to him. "And you hoped that Reid would be forced to wear this outfit."

"I didn't think that he had backup." Morgan noted in disgust, more at his own plan failing then Reid succeeding in thwarting it. He looked over to take in the sight once again.

The young man certainly hadn't missed his calling. His ingenuity was boundless, no doubt helped along by FBI training. He had several items from a box of Halloween costumes, which Morgan had to admit was a huge oversight on his part, forgetting that Reid loved the all hallows eve. The vampire cape, lederhosen, and Spiderman costume tied together with fireman boots made for a hilarious ensemble that even Jack would have trouble rivalling. He had walked into work with head held high, ignoring the resounding laughter and jokes.

"And I mean really Reid; you'd rather wear _that_ then the outfit I left?" He asked incredulously.

Reid sniffed. "It's the principal of the thing." He stated levelly. Morgan rolled his eyes in disbelief, and looked to Hotch as if to say "can you believe this?"

Hotch stared back, and gave his verdict. "Well first of all, Morgan, you're going to return all of Reid's clothes. Not now." He added when Morgan turned to leave. "I don't want you to leave the office until the end of the day. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Morgan said resignedly.

"You're dismissed." Morgan quietly left.

"As for you Reid…" he looked at the young agent, quietly proud of him for standing up for himself, but superego dictated his course of action. "I realise that Morgan was out of line. But you can't walk around all day looking like that." Reid glared at him defiantly.

"So I should have come to work in the outfit Morgan laid out for me?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't say that." Hotch said, the corner of his mouth twitching up for just a second, but long enough for Reid to catch it. "Did you bring the outfit?"

"Yes." Reid grumbled. "To give it back."

"Well for today, just wear it. It won't kill you." He added before Reid could protest. Reid sighed in defeat and nodded his assent.

Half an hour later, Rossi and Morgan stood at the rail, leaning over the bullpen. Both were dumbstruck, though Rossi hide it with grace.

"Unbelievable." Morgan muttered. "I can't win for trying." He shook his head. "Whatever man. I give." He strolled down the ramp, leaving an amused Rossi fighting the urge to chuckle.

Reid had changed as ordered. He now wore a black, button down dress shirt with a simple black tie. The shirt wasn't tucked, thanks to the itching powder conveniently dusted on the lower part of the shirt. Morgan had actually taken it from Reid's own magic trick collection, to add irony to the drama. It hung over black designer jeans, which politely hugged Reid's attractive frame. The outfit ended in plain tennis shoes (deemed the only appropriate part of his previous wardrobe).

The people who had laughed only recently had become a steady parade of people past his desk, either complimenting him, or flirting. What despaired Morgan and amused Rossi and the rest of the team was that Reid remained painfully oblivious to the females (and one or two males even) advances.

Reid learned to take precautions from devious colleagues, and Morgan learned that a complete wardrobe makeover could never change someone's true character.

Except for the six phone numbers now sitting snugly in Reid's messenger bag. Sometimes to prove a point and still accept that someone was right, it paid to be a master at sleight of hand.

~Fin

A/N: I have to say, I don't know whether I like prompts better that I focus on, or the ones that I use as a catalyst and take the story 180 degrees from it. This definitely isn't one of my better prompts. Ah well, everyone has bad days right?

*On another note to my reviewers; **y****ou are more then welcome to give me prompts too**! Just put it in a review or a PM and I will write it within a week.


	5. Judgement

Prompt: "judgement"

From: light within the shadows

Word Count: 575

Rating: T

Genre: Tragedy, Family

Characters: Reid, Morgan

A/N: The last two prompts were far too cheerful, so I decided to write something more depressing. Probably has something to do with the ER episode that I watched last night. I think I cried pretty much through the whole thing.

"Judgement"

Morgan had a dream like this once. There was a man who was psychic, and blew another man's chest wide open, severing the aorta. The blood spurted out, and what stood out was how wet and warm it was.

But this was no dream. He could feel the blood wet, warm, and slick under his palms as he frantically pressed down. Something was nagging in the back of his head, but he tackled it mentally and focused on saving his life, so hard his head hurt with every breath.

"Dammit…" he swore. "Goddammit Reid, don't you die on me!" He could feel the blood slowing, and he suddenly wished for every pulsing gush back, with all the horrible adjectives attached; because it would mean that at least his heart was still pumping. He felt for a pulse, his own beating a mad tempo, like a war drum. He didn't find one, and fought back panic. He began CPR, compressions in time with the overwhelming cadence. He didn't know how long he tried. He didn't know how long he waited for the medics. But they were far from town; help wouldn't arrive for another half hour.

Slowly the compressions were easing in intensity and frequency. The nagging feeling surfaced, and it seemed his body knew what his mind refused to believe. There was no saving this man. There never was a chance of saving someone who so desperately wanted to die.

He finally stopped, easing back to look at the failure. He could not drag his gaze away from the bloodied face, and the small smile that bloomed through the crimson streaks.

"For someone who's going to face judgement, he looks so peaceful." A soft voice noted brokenly. There was raw agony in it, and Morgan flinched, as that voice betrayed the gaping wound that now resided within the speaker. "I found the note on the table." There was a pause. "I know what coincidences are, but I still want to believe that he knew." Now shaking sobs began to escape. "But if he knew, then why-?" With a thud, the speaker dropped to his knees beside Morgan.

Morgan tentatively reached for his shoulder. "Reid… Spencer man, I'm sorry, I really tried." He told him, barely holding back his own hurt.

"It's not your fault." He moaned. "He was dead long before we got here." He leaned in to Morgan, and they shared in the grief.

Morgan noticed the note that his team mate was clutching desperately, and he gently tugged it away.

_I am going to kill myself. I've always been a coward; I walked out on my wife and son when I realised that she had problems. I couldn't help her. I couldn't even stay for my son. If this gets to either of you, I'm sorry. I know that's not nearly enough to make up for what I did to you, but it's true. _

_I guess now it's up to the heavenly Father to give me judgement for my crimes. After all, living is only delaying the inevitable. _

_~William Reid._

Reid found his voice again, though shaky and breathless. "If judgement is all there is after this, then, then…"the last part came out as a wail. "Then I don't want to believe!"

"I'm with you there man." Morgan muttered, placing the note on the floor and turning away. He didn't notice the blood pooling soon found it, and hungrily soaked it crimson.

~Fin

A/N: So… show of hands, how many people hate my guts? Thanks for reading guys.


	6. Control

Prompt: "control"

From: (N/A)

Word count: 251

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Friendship

Character: Reid, Morgan

A/N: Just for the record, this is a strictly friendship fic. I wrote it to sort out my feelings with a relationship that fell apart. So, I sort of self-prompted myself.

"Control"

Sometimes it was okay to lose control.

He wasn't really losing it anyway. He was handing it over, gladly, willingly, humbly handing over control. It was a relief, after a lifetime carrying the burden of responsibility for someone to take that weight, however briefly.

He always had to have self-discipline, never going partying, never slacking off, because he couldn't jeopardize his life with his mother. The last year or so, he had to make sure that he didn't do what he so desperately wanted to. The drugs called to him in a sweet keening tune, always he heard it. He had been thinking lately of an alternative, some way else to deal.

That was when he called Morgan for help. When his pseudo brother came to his aid, he gratefully fell into the shelter of his arms. He was safe from himself. The hard arms around him were like shackles, and for the first time in years Reid felt as if he didn't have to worry about hurting himself. Morgan wouldn't let him.

Strange, how being tightly held was the most freeing experience. When Morgan left, the burden would fall on him again. But for now he would sleep, and rest his weary heart. When Morgan left, the burden would fall on him again. But he would be ready to shoulder it then, and this time he wouldn't be afraid to ask for help.

Sometimes, it was okay to lose control, because no one should have to bear their burden alone.


	7. Pixies

Prompt: "pixies"

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 385

Rating: K

Genre: Humour/Friendship

Character: Reid, Garcia, Kevin, Abby, McGee

A/N: This is a crossover fic. Apologies if you don't watch NCIS and therefore have no idea who the other two characters are.

"Pixies"

A loud argument marred the quiet of the organized chaos that normally resided in the BAU. Five geeks stood in a loose circle, all with a costume in hand.

"No, pixies aren't part of the traditional fantasy races." Argued a man with an elf costume. "Orcs, drow, elves, halflings, dwarves, humans, dragons and goblins. There is nothing about fairies or any other diminutive creatures."

"Dwarves and halflings aren't diminutive?" the Goth snapped back. "Get real Reid. Garcia and I are going as pixies. Tim as a snow elf. You don't have to come if it's not 'traditional' enough for you."

Kevin broke in. "Actually I'm with Reid on this one. Pixies and fairies do not belong in the realms of good fantasy."

"Are you arguing with me?" Garcia demanded, glaring her boyfriend into a puddle of no resistance.

"No my sweet." He acquiesced quietly.

Spencer sighed. Garcia and Abby were both incredibly stubborn, and they had Kevin and McGee tightly wound around their respective fingers. He wasn't going to win this argument.

Or was he? Morgan was walking by with a case file, the perfect candidate.

"Morgan!" Reid called. Morgan glanced over, winced, then cautiously came closer. "I need your opinion."

"Trouble in paradise?" the other man asked cheekily. "Alright kid, what's up?"

"Do you think that pixies belong in the list of the traditional fantasy races?" Reid asked imploringly.

Morgan raised his eyebrows and with a grin said "NOMA man. Not my area of expertise." He walked on to whatever destination he had been headed before taking a detour.

"But you said you didn't believe in non-overlapping magisteria!" Reid yelled after him. "Morgan!" He gave up when he realized that Morgan was only still in the vicinity because he was laughing too hard to walk properly. "Alright fine. You know what? Go as freaking unicorns if you want. I give up." He threw up his hands in defeat and stalked off.

McGee and Kevin sighed, and handed their female friends the requisite amount of money.

"That's one for the girls, and zero for the boys." Abby noted smugly.

"Yeah, well, this isn't over." McGee said, trying not to pout. "You guys -girls- are still going down." They glared at each other, before leaving for the convention, two pairs of pixie wings bobbing in victory.

~TBC?

A/N: I have nothing to say, actually. Thanks for reading.


	8. Trust

Prompt: "trust"

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 176

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Friendship

Characters: Reid, Morgan

A/N: Fun fact: It's 1:14 in the morning. Another fun fact: this fic started out as a humour fic. Then I decided to make it good. Go figure.

"Trust"

Reid took a deep breath again. Morgan was looking at him expectantly, and he knew that he was waiting for him to go on. But he needed to make sure one more time that he was ready. He doubled checked his bag every morning before work; it wouldn't hurt to double check the one of the most important and difficult decisions of his life.

He trusted every member of the team with that life, whether it be his identity, his back, or his experiences. He had an especially strong connection with Morgan, as he trusted him not only with his dreams, but with his nightmares too. He trusted him to keep his secrets, and to not use them against him.

Knowing all this, he pushed back the fear and reminded himself that this was Morgan, one of the few people in his life that the abandonment issues didn't matter with. He could trust Morgan not to walk away.

He took another steadying breath, and trusting in his friend, his choice, and his voice. "Morgan… I'm gay."

~Fin.

I'm pretty sure Reid is straight, so call this AU if you want.


	9. Muffins

Prompt: "muffins"

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 485

Rating: K+

Genre: Family/Friendship

Characters: Reid, Morgan

A/N: Ha! I took a silly prompt and made it into a serious fic. Also for the record, I came home yesterday after watching the new Dragon Ball movie, and I had eight reviews for this story and another one shot that I did. I was so blown away; thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this story! Your kind words make my day.

"Muffins"

Thanks to a lecture from Reid, Morgan now always wondered about the "sixth sense" and how it could have evolved. He still hadn't figured it out, but after years of experience, he knew that it worked. Millions of years of evolution had given him the ability to know, without looking up, that the aforementioned man was gazing longingly at the basket that he had just received from his mother and sisters.

It was adorned with little, only a card filled with sweet words and love. The basket itself was filled with little things, mostly food items. She had it expedited so that she could make everything herself and still have her son enjoy it, though he was a couple of states away.

Emily, J.J., Garcia, Hotch, and himself had all received some token from their respective families. The BAU had just won a prestigious award from the bureau, and of course they people they all loved were thrilled and proud.

Reid, and to his knowledge Rossi hadn't received anything, having no family members (or at least ones who were lucid enough) to send gifts. Morgan wasn't terribly concerned about Rossi, as the older man had been getting awards for years now. Rossi also wasn't out here, with everyone else's gifts staring him in the face, a harsh reminder of what he didn't have.

Morgan looked up, Reid's eyes skating away the second he saw Morgan's rising. He wondered if he should say anything. This was obviously difficult for Reid, and he wasn't sure if talking about a painful and awkward subject would make it better. Then again he thought, letting it eat him up inside couldn't be pleasant.

"Hey Reid." He said quietly, the way he did when he gently prodded the younger man into talking. "How are you holding up?"

Reid's lips quirked up. "We just won an award Morgan. Isn't that a good thing?" he asked with a bit of humour in his voice. He hid the pain well, Morgan thought sadly.

"Well, it's gotta be hard…" he let his voice fade before he pointed out the elephant with the neon sign, cheerfully occupying a portion of the room.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Reid replied with a tilt of his head, eyes returning to the case file he was pretending to read, when they both knew he memorized it all a while ago.

Morgan sighed, not entirely willing to accept defeat but unsure as to how he was going to alleviate Reid's anguish without addressing the issue directly. Then he looked at the basket and smiled, knowing his mom wouldn't mind if he proceeded.

"Hey." He said again. This time when Reid looked up, Morgan was holding out a muffin. "As far as I'm concerned, you are family." The joy emanating from Reid's joyful grin as he took the offering was more then worth a few bits of his mom's heavenly baking.

~Fin.

A/N: I don't think they've ever said one way or another if Rossi has any family. For the purposes of this fic, he has no one.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Headache 1

Prompt: "headache"

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 483

Rating: T

Genre: Humour

Characters: Aaron and Sean Hotchner, Reid, Morgan

A/N: I'm doing two for this prompt since I have too different ideas and I like both.

"Headache"

Residing sounded so much better then hiding, Morgan decided as he leaned back against the wall in the men's bathroom. The distant sounds from the thanksgiving banquet the BAU was hosting in their bullpen floated down the hall and penetrated the walls, making it impossible to ignore. Morgan was debating whether he should move to the roof when the door swung open, and his boss stepped in. Technically he had two, but this one was his boss in name as well as years in the field.

"Some party huh, Hotch?" he asked with a grin, the question lacking any sarcasm.

"It is." He agreed, making no move to do any business. Morgan guessed that he was here to talk to him. "So why aren't you at it?"

"Honestly?" he replied, running a hand over his hairless head.

"No Morgan, I want you to lie to me." Hotch replied with a hint of a smile. "What; I have a sense of humour." He added a little defensively when he saw Morgan's impressed look.

"Alright. That kid-" he began, pointing in the general direction of the bullpen "is driving me _nuts_." He didn't need to name names.

"I know what you mean…" Hotch muttered. Morgan raised an eyebrow to encourage him. "I get the whole 'kid brother giving you a headache' thing, I mean."

"Oh I got the beginnings of a migraine. They should have painkillers in those cracker things." Hotch laughed a little, amused.

"Maybe they should be taking some medication." Hotch joked.

Morgan tilted his head, as one would when figuring out a puzzle. "This is thanksgiving right, not Halloween?" he questioned, still keeping in the joking mood. Though he was a little weirded out, truth be told he was glad Hotch was opening up to him. Perhaps all they needed was some common ground.

The two relevant pieces of earth walked through the door seconds later.

"Hey Aaron, I made pumpkin pie special just for you!" Sean told his older brother, too poised to be jumping up and down, but he could see in his eyes how excited he was. "I want it to be on the dessert menu in the restaurant I'm opening up next year! Come on, I need your opinion."

Age didn't matter to Reid, who was actually bouncing on the soles of his feet. "Morgan! They're playing Trivial Pursuit- we should totally be on the same team, with your knowledge of sports and my knowledge of everything else! We'd ah, as the saying goes, own!"

Morgan and Hotch looked at each other, ruefully grinning. "We'll be right out." Hotch promised. The other two glanced ecstatically at them, and then left, energy practically emanating from them.

When they were gone, Hotch pulled a small bottle from his suit pocket and tossed it to Morgan. When he read the label, he groaned "Hotch my man, now this is something I can be thankful for!"

~Fin.

I don't know why I picked thanksgiving; could have just as easily been Christmas or Easter. But then it wound up ending so nicely! I think my subconscious is smarter then I am.

I'm not saying that they aren't thankful for their little brothers and a lot of other stuff; just at that moment in time they'd be really thankful for pain meds.


	11. Headache 2

Prompt: "headache"

From: light within the shadows

Word count:

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Reid, Rossi

A/N: So here's the second one. I think that I haven't given Rossi enough lovin' in this series, so he gets some credit in this one.

"Headache"

Reid sat on the roof top, poetic epithets flowing through his mind like the drugs he remembered flowing through his veins. Roof of the world, cradle of stars; they all seemed to not fit, his mind pretentiously trying to hard. Maybe it was simply trying to save him, though he argued that he needed saving.

After all, he wasn't a junkie, and he never had been. Well, maybe what happened to him caused addict like behavior, but that wasn't who he was.

Then why did he feel so guilty, hiding up here with a bottle of Tylenol, trying to convince himself that there was nothing wrong with it? He had a killer headache; he should be allowed to take some painkillers that anyone could get off the shelf. But his superego demanded that he withhold, that he fight the addict in him.

"I'm not an addict." He whispered aloud, in defiance to the stars and their glowing innocence, staring at him from their smug spots in the heavens. "I won't have a problem if I do this." Here he was, making a big deal of nothing. But maybe it wasn't nothing. What he went through was a horrific ordeal; it would make sense to have qualms about things for a while, wouldn't it?

Normally he would talk to Morgan about his problems. But his issues with drugs were something that he never brought up with the rest of the team. Then Gideon left, and it seemed life was moving on. They replaced their old team member and kept going.

Pondering this, it came to him in a flash. "Rossi." He breathed. Rossi didn't know what happened, so he wouldn't suspect anything. He could get an impartial opinion, and one backed by years of experience from a man he greatly respected, both as a profiler and a man.

Standing and stretching out his muscles, he gazed up at the stars one last time, letting the cool breeze flow past him. Another phrase sprung to mind, and this one fit. "The fallen Caryatid…" he spoke out loud, letting the air carry his voice away. He turned away from the edge, toward the door. "But I won't let this make me fall."

~Fin.

Yay, awesome reference that I doubt many people (if any) got. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	12. Rage

Prompt: "rage"

From: light within the shadows

Word Count: 372

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Family

Characters: Team

A/N: So a couple of the next fics will not be focused on Reid. But that's okay, because I said this series would be mainly Reid centric. See how I neatly got out of having to have two separate drabble series for the same fandom?

"Rage"

They so often noted the signs of rage in an UnSub's actions; a shot to the face, a brutal stab wound. They were subtle signs for the most part; ones that Joe Shmoe off the street couldn't easily distinguish.

But anyone could see the blatant anger that had torn through this place. Photographs in picture frames lay smashed on the floor, a reflection of the shattered dreams that they once held. Papers both crumpled and shredded sprinkled the floor and the ruined furniture. The walls were bruised and punctured, and drops of blood led to a closed door.

Hotch looked at his team. None of them had slept in days, and they all looked much the worse for wear. But at least they were together (even if one was by radio contact); minus one member. They were looking apprehensively at the door, scared of what they had seen and what might lie beyond. Three of them were not physically equipped to handle a fight, so Hotch and the other advanced, with the others keeping behind, but close.

A hand swiftly twisted the handle and pushed, swinging the door open to reveal a room as damaged as its occupant. He leaned back against the wall, sitting the way he had when he was accused of murder. His head was bowed, but no prayers escaped his lips.

He looked up, a dull flame still burning in his eyes. "She's dead." He told them, his voice the last bit of normal he had managed to cling to.

"I know." Was all Hotch said. He glanced at Rossi and added "We all know."

Morgan's face twisted in agony and rage. "He killed her. The dirtbag couldn't pay attention to a goddamn twenty second PSA, and now Desiree is dead." He shook his head, rocking his head instead of his body. "And since he died too, I can't even make him pay." He looked from Hotch to Rossi, the flame getting stronger.

Hotch knelt down beside him, and put a hand on his shoulder. As if he'd pushed a button, the flame was extinguished by Morgan's tears.

He had spent three days taking out his rage on his possessions; all he had left to do was cry.

~Fin.


	13. Never

Prompt: "never"

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 101

Rating: K+

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Reid, Morgan

A/N: this one is very short- according to the rules, it actually qualifies for drabble status. Slight spoilers for the end of episode S4.17, "Demonology," and episodes S2.01-03, "Doubt," "In Birth and Death", "Scared to Death."

"Never"

_As Morgan turned to take away the man who had killed her friend, she said "Thank you." Emily knew he would know what she meant; Morgan always did._

_He gazed back at her intently, answering "Always." He would always be there, to comfort and support._

He ignored the letter on the table, focusing instead on the darkly coloured arm he clutched desperately. "Please, don't leave." Reid whispered, eyes seeking something to hold too.

He gazed back steadily, answering "Never." He would never leave him, to deal with his demons alone.

Derek Morgan, the man who could make one word a promise.

~Fin.


	14. Stalemate

Prompt: 'stalemate'

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 335

Rating: K+

Genre: Drama/Family

Characters: Hotch, Strauss, Team.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update guys, I've just been really stressed out with school. Thank you for your patience! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and a very special thank you to Sue1313 and the-vampire-act, who have pretty much reviewed every chapter. You guys all rock my world! So before I launch into a great big long speech, here's this drabble.

'Stalemate'

The room was hushed, suspense choking everyone present. Aaron Hotchner and Erin Strauss faced off, glaring at each other over the conference room table. Their ice cold demeanors betrayed no inner emotion, their eyes locked with equally steely gazes. The spectators watched on, unwilling to even breath too loudly.

Then something happened to break the monotony of silence. David Rossi had been leaning against the wall, but he rose and moved to stand behind his former student. Derek Morgan soon followed suit, moving lithely to stand behind his boss, arms crossed and muscles flexing, looking every bit the enforcer. Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid moved next, both looking nervous, but still summoning up courage to stand behind their leader. Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia were last, and when their heels hit the floor Aaron finally looked, finally realizing that his entire team had his back. He turned back, not showing any sign that he had seen the show of support. Strauss' gaze flicked from face to face, and finally she spoke.

After the long silence, the sound seemed surreal. "I can see that your team is willing to go down with you Aaron." They waited, expecting the axe to fall. "But I can't fire seven of some of the most brilliant people this agency has seen." She sighed, the only thing that betrayed defeat. "This is over; for now." She walked out, pausing in the doorframe. "Next time, I won't be so kind to your blatant insubordination." and then she was gone.

Aaron Hotchner turned around, face knotted with fury. "What I do to jeopardize my career is only to do with me. If any of you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will-"

"You know Aaron, you could just thank us like a normal person." Rossi noted with a grin.

He sucked in a breath and amended "Thank you; all of you." he added "That doesn't change the consequences if this happens again, however."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Morgan grinned.

~Fin.


	15. Clodhoppers

Prompt: 'clodhoppers'

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 881

Rating: K+

Genre: Humour/Parody

Characters: Reid, Morgan, Emily, Hotch, J.J., Garcia, Rossi.

A/N: So when my friend gave me this prompt, I started thinking wait, what if Clodhoppers are one of those Canadian and not US things and my American readers won't know what the hell I'm talking about? Our television and advertisement industries are so intertwined that I just don't know anymore. So to my American readers, or savvy Canadian ones, please let me know whether I'm right or wrong.

And regardless of nationality, please enjoy this humble offering of extreme silliness. Apologies for OOCness and crackficness.

'Clodhoppers'

Garcia and J.J lounged in their chairs, leaning back as they tossed pieces of chocolate coated crunchy wafer clumps into each other's mouths. After an hour of practice their aim was sucking less, and as they ingested more sugar their pace sped up. Soon, they had depleted the bags Garcia kept stashed.

Still craving more, Garcia pawed through the bags, searching for a full one. Frowning, she slowed, going through them more carefully.

"Is something up?" J.J asked with a confused smile.

"Yes, my Clodhopper companion. It seems that a crazy carnivore has pulled a Clodhopper caper, and has callously accosted our chocolate coated confections." Garcia blinked. "I think I just used up a week's worth of c's there."

J.J nodded, both at her assessment of the stolen candy and her excessive (but impressive) alliteration. "I wonder who the culprit is?" they both grinned at her 'c' word, but both smiles flipped as they pondered…

Who would so dare as to steal chocolate from a woman; not only that but a woman who had the ability to permanently crash a hard drive, remotely from the safety of her lab?

Who, they asked?

--

Morgan smirked, leaning back leisurely in his chair. He was tempted to put his feet up, but that was probably a bit much. Then again, stealing chocolate from his colleagues was probably a bit much too.

His feet dilemma was cut short when his id screamed "I'm thirsty!" He temporarily vacated the office seat, leaving the purloined bag on the desk, confident that it wouldn't be taken.

Emily and Reid, who were both aware of their team mate's new found hobby, glanced askance at his desk. They were both tempted to take some, but both were unwilling to face Garcia's, and inevitably Hotch's wrath.

They were both witness to someone trying to steal from the thief. Neither intervened, as the doubted the small furry creature would suffer any sort of wrath. It was flattened on the desk, next to a gargantuan stack of case files. It glared predatorily at the bag, ears pinned back and eyes narrowed. It crawled forward, eyes on the prize.

"I see you." It froze, looking up with widened eyes at Morgan, who had returned from his thirst quenching venture. He looked at it, waiting to see what it would do. It waited back, and when he didn't move it inched forward again, eyes not leaving him. When it reached the bag, it was fast, inserting a paw into the bag and drawing out a sizeable chunk. It stuffed it into its mouth, and scurried off hastily.

Morgan smiled, unperturbed by the cat's theft.

"You seem rather unperturbed by the cat's theft Morgan." Emily noted.

"It's too cute to get mad at." Morgan explained. He sat back down again, and then frowned.

"I forgot my drink." He got back up and left again.

He flattened himself on the desk, glaring with narrowed eyes at the bag of goodies. I'm a hunter, he thought and repeated, trying to think like a predator. His ears wouldn't pin back, but they were listening hard for any sound. He slowly moved forward, trying not to nudge the Godzilla sized stack of case files.

"I see you." He froze, looking up with big eyes at Morgan, who had again come back, this time having procured his drink. Morgan waited again, and when he didn't react Reid moved forward. He swiftly snatched a piece, fleeing to the relative safety of under his desk, where the cat was happily snacking on its own piece of prey. They looked at each other, human and cat sharing a deep and profound personal connection.

Morgan sat again, reaching for the bag, as content as before.

"You seem just as unperturbed by Reid's theft as the cat's." Emily observed.

"He's too cute to get mad at." Morgan responded. Reid mentally cheered, pleased that his logic was correct.

It was perhaps lucky that Morgan had enjoyed his treat, and Reid enjoyed a small portion of it plus the knowledge that he could obtain things simply by exploiting his cute, small furry animal qualities because just then, all hell broke lose.

"You!" Garcia cried, pointing at a guilty looking Morgan while J.J struck a dramatic pose behind her. "Thief! Villain! Accoster of divine sustenance! And you!" she pointed also at Reid, who was trying unsuccessfully to hid under his desk. The cat, blatantly ignoring it's brotherhood with the human, beat a hasty retreat to the clerk that had brought it in that morning from the street. "Partaking in his heresy! Shame, O'Sweater Vested One! And you!" she now pointed at Emily. "Standing by, and not standing up for your sisters, not using your womanly powers for good! How could you, dearest?" She dropped her hand. "It wounds me, that you all would hurt me in this way." She put her hand over her heart, as J.J nodded seriously behind her.

Hotch stood at the other end of the bullpen, cup of coffee in hand, look of confusion and amusement on his face.

"Dave, would you mind telling me what's going on?" he asked the older profiler, who had been there watching since Morgan came back with the bag of Clodhoppers.

Rossi summed it up for him. "Team bonding."

~Fin.


	16. Shopping 1

Prompt: 'shopping'

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 633

Rating: T

Genre: Humour/Friendship

Characters: Reid, Emily, Morgan, Garcia, Hotch, Rossi.

A/N: I wrote a really intense and serious fic for my prompt 'wavy'; I think this prompt and the last are my muses compensating or something. Anyway, enjoy!

'Shopping'

Morgan would make a great father. He understood that small children are quite akin to small animals; if they are nervous, that means they are skittish. You have to be patient and let them come to you.

This was why he hadn't said anything for the past twenty minutes, despite the fact that Reid looked like he was itching to say something. He was beginning to worry, since it didn't usually take Reid this long to talk to him. It must be something major for him to deliberate for this period of time.

It seemed that he finally mustered up enough courage however, because he spoke (or rather stammered).

"Uh M-Morgan, can I ask a favor of you?" He asked, looking everywhere but Morgan's face.

"First of all kid, I'm right here." He told him pointedly, but not unkindly. When Reid's eyes found his own, he added "What's up?"

"Well um…" he paused, losing courage now that he actually had to say it. Morgan looked at him expectantly, and his request came out in a rush. "I-really-don't-want-to-look-twelve-years-old-anymore-so-I-was-wondering-if-you-would-go-shopping-with-me-and-help-me-figure-out-what-to-wear."

"What?" Morgan asked, masking his annoyance because he did want to help his friend.

Emily, who had been listening in took pity on Reid. "He wants to know if you'll help him pick out a new wardrobe so he can look older and not like a college student."

Reid blushed furiously and his eyes refused to meet his, but Emily could tell he was glad she'd intervened.

"Oh." Morgan said, taken aback. "Of course." His eyes lit up. "We could go this weekend. There's this new action movie coming out, and my bike just got out of the shop-"

"I was hoping we could start with clothes." Reid said faintly.

"Baby steps, Morgan." Emily told him with a wink. Reid got up, needing to be someplace else so some of his embarrassment could dissipate. He headed in the direction of the coffee room, hoping caffeine would ease his distress.

Morgan shook his head, planning to have a serious talk with Reid about their relationship. Until then, he could chat with his favourite tech goddess, who was strolling by on her own way to a caffeinated beverage.

"Hey babygirl." He called, and she stopped by his desk with a smile.

"What are you so happy about, my love?" she asked him, curious about his cheerful grin.

"Oh, Reid asked Morgan to go clothes shopping with him." Emily told, with the air of someone reporting juicy gossip.

"Ooh! Male bonding at it's finest. Wish I could join you. I bet it'll be fun." She looked so wistful that Morgan had to inquire further.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, figuring that she wasn't just talking about a woman's love of shopping.

"Morgan!" she breathed, leaning over his desk in close to inform him quietly, but loud enough for Emily to hear "It's like having sex with a virgin. They're so innocent."

She straightened up and said in a normal voice "So you better damn well appreciate it when you're taking Reid's virginity, Morgan!"

The three heard a resounding and slightly hysterical "What?!" coupled with the sounds of someone choking. They turned to see Hotch standing with Rossi, trying to stop the other agent from choking on hot coffee while he stared at them, waiting for the answer to his yelled question.

"Don't ask." Rossi advised, voice raspy. "Just keep walking Aaron."

The older agents left for the security of their respective offices, and left the three to sit in stunned silence.

Emily got up. "I'll go explain to them…"

"Yeah, explaining is good." Garcia quickly agreed. She rummaged around in her purse, and withdrew a few bills.

"Here." She said, handing them to Morgan. "You're going shopping anyway, you might as well buy Hotch a new suit."

~Fin.


	17. Shopping 2

Prompt: 'shopping'

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 444

Rating: T

Genre: Humour/Angst

Characters: Reid, Morgan

A/N: Yay ambivalence! There is also a very slight NCIS reference. Anyway, I just had to write a second one for this. I actually had a third, but I think I'll make it into its own story. Definitely not today though. This will be my last story for a couple of days, as my prompt provider is very busy, plus my wrists are killing me (typing equals owpain). Please accept my humble apologies, fair readers.

'Shopping 2'

"I really screwed up this time." He moaned, burying his head into his arms, trying to salvage within himself the little bit of dignity that remained. He raised his head just enough to peer over the tops of his arms, to meet the gaze of his dark skinned friend. "A DUI…what am I going to do?"

Morgan had done many things that he wasn't proud of in his teenage years, so he was more then empathetic toward Reid's situation. But at the same time, he was furious at his friend for being so stupid, especially when he of all people would be acutely aware of the consequences.

"Buy a an outfit suitable for court." He advised. "At the very least some new pants." He leaned to the side and pretended to see if Reid's pants were wet (which they were not, as he full well knew).

"Not helping." Reid snapped impishly, face coloring brightly.

Morgan sighed, "How can I? I'm not a lawyer, or the one you need to call." He looked at the younger agent pointedly.

"He's not just my lawyer, he's my boss, and-" he couldn't complete the rest of the sentence, letting the unspoken 'like a father to me' hang in the air.

"I know." Morgan prodded gently, "But they're not gonna let you go 'til you call him down here."

Reid sighed, knowing that Morgan was right, but facing the reality of it and accepting it were two very different things.

He knew Hotch would be disappointed and angry. But he would be angrier still if he thought that Reid was afraid to call on him when he needed him.

With a shaking hand, he picked up the phone that the officer left on the table. After a few tries he finally pressed the talk button hard enough and slowly dialed the number. He licked his lips with trepidation, quivering limbs bringing the phone to his ear.

A few pain filled seconds of ringing, and then a click. "Hotch? It's Reid… no, I'm okay-actually, I'm not okay. I'm in really big trouble Hotch…. Oh, tha-" he looked taken aback, and stared at the phone.

Morgan questioned him with his eyes. "He just said he'd be right over." Reid told him in amazement. "He didn't even ask why."

Morgan smirked, "He didn't need too." He got up, and in answer to Reid's panicked look he said "Hotch'll be here soon." He walked to the door and paused. "If you want my advice kid? Buy an ice pack while you're shopping. Because I think Hotch is gonna take a leaf out of Gibbs' book and smack your head into next week."

~Fin.


	18. Chess

Prompt: 'chess'

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 606

Rating: K+

Genre: Humour/Friendship

Characters: Reid, Morgan, Rossi.

A/N: Spoilers for the episode "Amplification." I will probably have a few more prompts based on that episode cuz it was so freaking awesome! There were so many moments that could be used as inspiration/continued in fan fiction. For the record, I don't really think this one is particularly well written, but I do like how I ended it.

"Chess"

Reid cleared his throat, the action reminding him of when the first symptoms started appearing. "Morgan, I uh, feel a lot better. I mean, I'm not sick anymore, you can probably go now, call your mom or something."

Morgan, who had by now finished his Jell-O, looked up at Reid. _I almost lost you kid, let me stick around for a while to make sure you will too. _"Uh uh, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I already called my mom. You were out for a while." He added in answer to Reid's questioning frown.

Reid smiled briefly, never ceasing to be amazed by Morgan's undying loyalty. "You don't have to."

"I know." Morgan said, his eyes saying everything that he'd never say out loud, and never needed too. Morgan was a poster child for the phrase 'actions speak louder than words', and Morgan's actions screamed how he felt about his team.

"But you can." They both looked to the door where a smiling Rossi stood, holding a cup of red Jell-O and a box. "I'm here to relieve you." He told Morgan.

"Did Hotch order you to?" Morgan asked.

"Not this time." Rossi said, eyes twinkling. For a moment, Reid was painfully reminded of Gideon. Rossi was like him in so many ways, and yet so utterly different at the same time. He missed Gideon like he missed his father for the first couple of years, and like he missed his mother now. But Rossi had found a way into that place in his heart now too, and the feeling that he was betraying Gideon by liking Rossi was slowly dissipating further everyday. It was certainly helped along by Rossi doing things like this.

Morgan grinned ruefully, and loyal as he was he realized that he wasn't winning this battle.

"I'll be back." He promised Reid, stretching as he stood.

"I know." Reid echoed Morgan's earlier statement, gaining a smile in return.

"Alright." Said Morgan as he turned to Rossi, voice turning businesslike. "So he's only allowed liquids and soft foods, and if he keeps that down he can have solids tomorrow, but I'll probably be back by then, and he adamantly refuses to use a bedpan, so you'll have to help him get to the bathroom-"

"Morgan!" Reid squeaked indignantly.

"I think I can handle it." Rossi informed him, "I have done this once or twice before."

"Right." Morgan said sheepishly. "I'll be going then." He left, leaving Reid an interesting shade of embarrassed, and Rossi to chuckle at his distress.

"Why?" was all Reid could say.

"That's what they do." Rossi said with a grin, not needing to explain the 'they' to Reid. They both knew that for Morgan (and the rest of them) saying "team" really meant "family", and Reid and Morgan easily fit into the older/younger brother roles.

"Is that for me?" he asked hopefully, pointing at the cup that contained the yummy substance the same colour as his face.

"Yup." Rossi said, handing him the cup, pleased at the light that came on in his eyes. He produced a spoon from somewhere, a trick that impressed even Reid. "And if you're up for it, I brought this too." He sat down, placing the box down on the bed and opening it to reveal a portable chess set.

If possible, his eyes lit up even more. He shifted, moving so that the box could rest less precariously on the edge of the bed, trying not to drop his cup.

"Thanks!" he told him with glee, and Rossi nodded in an "of course" sort of way.

After all, that's what 'they' do.

~Fin.


	19. Oldies

Prompt: 'oldies'

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 606

Rating: T

Genre: Tragedy/Angst

Characters: Reid,

Spoilers: S4E25/26 'To Hell…', '…and back."

A/N: I would like to note for the record that I am a Canadian. In the season 4 finale, the UnSub drives them to Canada. So when you look at the episode name… are the makers of CM saying that Canada is Hell? Alright, that was my attempt at levity after such an emotionally trying roller coaster ride of an episode. I will now write a very sad piece that is my way of dealing with what might be the inevitable (see last ten seconds of part 2). I would also like to note that I wish they had a genre for 'getting on with your life', or something like that.

"Oldies"

It's peaceful here, in this sunny and shaded corner of the world. He doesn't smile, but he lets the solace that radiates in this place permeate his being. He appreciates the wonder in every blade of grass, every gnarled branch and root, drinking in the shining glory of the planet's personal star.

They too, had a personal star once. They gravitated around it, and it sustained them with rays of love, wisdom, and occasionally hope. But their star had been cruelly snuffed out. Their solar system was thrown into chaos, celestial objects hurtling irrevocably toward the gaping singularity to be obliterated themselves.

The headstone is there, bright snowy stone highlighted on the green lawn. The lettering stands out dark against the white, but he doesn't need to read it, and at the same time he doesn't need his eidetic memory to know what it says. Not that it matters. Anything more than "he's gone forever; sucks to be you" is irrelevant.

He kneels, placing the pot in front of the epitaph like an offering to an ancient god. There was ancient wisdom in this man, but he lacked the immortality to compliment it.

He spoke. "Hey Hotch. The last time I brought you flowers they said I was being girly, so this time I brought you a tree." He paused to clear his throat. "Actually, they won't let me plant it here, so we're going to plant it in our backyard. You remember I told you about Sarah? She says if we plant it now, our great grandkids might get a chance to climb it." He did smile now, thinking of his wife. "But it's an oak. When it is grown, it'll be a fun place to play and learn. And it'll drop acorns, just like you used to drop bits of wisdom." He laughed a little, and the sound seemed surreal in this place of quite and slumber. "See, she's rubbing off on me. She spends so much time writing now; we're both spouting metaphors left and right.

"She's not the only one whose traits I'm emulating. I've ah, adopted Morgan's uh, maverick ways. The other day I did something really rash… I saved the hostage, but Morgan chewed me out for like, five minutes. I swear Hotch, when you –left- he started channeling you. He's a great team leader. You'd be proud." He had to pause now, gently pushing back moisture and the burning in his eyes. He didn't fight it like he used to. "You'd be proud of all of us.

"And Jack too. He won his first spelling bee last week. He said he couldn't lose with you watching over him." At this point, his throat seemed to become swollen. "We miss you. A lot. And some days, it's really hard but… we're getting along okay. And I know you'd be proud of that."

He swiped a hand over his now damp face, smiling through the pain. "I do this every year. I think it's a good thing though; like you and Gideon said, when it stops gnawing at your soul, it's time to get out."

He bent over, picking up the pot again, letting tears fall unchecked into the soil. "They're waiting. Jack's so excited for the barbeque this year; we're having a marshmallow cook off. And we'll plant your tree, and have a big toast and we'll listen to that oldies station you liked so much."

_And Morgan lifts the glass in unison with the many others, honey liquid and clear crystal catching the light of the dying sun. "To Hotch." as the radio plays softly on in the background. _

~Fin.

I am thinking of a specific song, but I suspect it's only me who thinks it fits so I'm not including it. Sarah isn't just a name, but I don't think many other people support the cross fandom pairing, so I'm also leaving it out. Hope I didn't make anyone too depressed.


	20. Palm Trees

Prompt: 'palm trees'

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 446

Rating: K+

Genre: Humour/Parody

Characters: Reid, Team

A/N: 20 Chapter! Cheers everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages. Whenever I fall off the wagon, it takes me forever to get back on. Anyways, here I am. I'm trying to get my life sort of on schedule since school is rapidly approaching, so I'm going to try and update semi-regularly (so several times a week).

I like the idea for this… I just don't think I pulled it off as well as I should have. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

"Palm Trees"

**Day 1**

_I know it hasn't been that long, but already I miss you. Morgan told me I would barely notice that you weren't here._

_He was wrong. _

_I don't think I can bear two weeks without you. Even the effort of writing this seems too much._

_I should go now; it's time to eat. I'm not even hungry, but I'll eat to keep up my strength 'til I'm with you again._

_Love, _

_Spencer._

**Day 5**

_I wonder if they'll put me in the same institution with my mother if I go crazy; I'm dangerously close to the breaking point. The team that I normally love and get along with just fine are driving me looney. The quirks that mildly annoy me are now like hot needles jabbing into me every other minute. Without you, there is no relief from the madness._

_Morgan keeps demanding that I play Frisbee, Emily wants me to talk about my feelings, Hotch keeps telling me that I'm not allowed to go swimming just after I've eaten, Rossi wants to help me shoot better, and J.J's hair is blinding me in this hot sun. _

_Even this place itself seeks to push me over. The palm trees swaying with their coconut laden branches, and those coconuts with their disgusting pseudo-milk; they're mocking me. _

_I wish I had you. Even the pseudo-milk would taste good with you._

_Love always,_

_Spencer._

**Day 45**

_It seems like years since I last say you. Time is an abstract concept to me with no meaning. I merely exist without you in my life. The others have given up trying to talk to me. I think I saw Emily crying, but I don't care. Life and every thing in it have also lost meaning. I've given up ever seeing you again. If this gets to you, I want you to know that I love you; I've always loved you. I never wanted to leave you._

_Love forever,_

_Spencer._

The man wasn't running, he was throwing himself forward as fast as he could. He could see his prize, and he ran faster then if he had been chased by a mob of knife wielding psychopaths. He screeched to a halt, miraculously keeping enough balance to grab it. Bringing it to his mouth, he took a long drag of the hot coffee, whispering to no one in particular "I'm home."

At the other end of the airport, Morgan stood with the notebook in one hand, the other tracing the lines as he read. "This is scary guys."

"I agree." Emily was looking over his shoulder. "That is the _last_ time we go to a deserted island for a vacation."

~Fin.


	21. Revert

Title: Revert

Word count: 677

Genre: Angst/Friendship

Rating: T

Characters: Reid, Morgan

A/N: Oh, I haven't updated this fic in so long. Sorry guys. Anyway, this is my response to episode 6.02. I totally cried, not gonna lie.

Revert

Reid stumbled through the parking garage, pretences dropped the second the elevator doors shut. His breath kept catching, his eyes burned with the effort of keeping the tears in.

_Am I really that worthless?_

His fingers shook as they selected the right key, his eyes focusing for too long on the lock before he could get it in. He'd completely forgotten about the electric device dangling off the ring that unlocks the doors with a push of a button.

_I must be._

The car door narrowly avoided smacking the car next to him as he jerkily manoeuvred his body into the vehicle. He started it, putting on his seatbelt as a distant afterthought, more habit than active will.

_Everyone leaves me._

He paused, surfing through stations before he flicked the radio off. He sat back, trying hard to just breathe. But the grief was squeezing his chest so tightly he's sure he's going to haemorrhage.

_Everyone._

That was it, he decided. He would go back to his apartment, and use the last vial of Dilaudid that he had. Float away into peaceful oblivion, away from the pain lancing his heart. Away from the overwhelming feeling of failure and worthlessness.

_Just a little hit, and I'll be okay._

He jumped when he heard a tap on the window. He composed himself as he looked over to see Morgan. The other agent looked meaningfully down at the locks, then back up. Reid reluctantly unlocked the doors, and Morgan slid into the passenger seat. He shut the door lightly behind him.

_Did you come so you could leave me too?_

The car was filled with awkward silence. Reid looked at the wheel, focusing on breathing normally. He felt like he did when he first started at the BAU, like a vulnerable kid instead of the adult he knew he was. After a moment, Morgan reached over and turned the key back. The engine stopped, furthering the silence.

_Because you see, everyone leaves me._

"Kid, you wanna talk about it?" Morgan asked quietly. Reid looked over briefly before returning his gaze to the steering wheel, noting the pity and concern on Morgan's face. The grief too.

_There's nothing to say_.

"Not really, actually, I ah-" He tried frantically to think of a lie. "I'm actually super tired, so I'm just going to go home and sleep." He scratched at his chin nervously.

_Lying through my teeth, just so I can find peace._

"Right." Morgan's voice was pure scepticism. "Look Reid, this has to be hitting you harder than the rest of us man."

_You have no idea._

Reid looked over again, holding Morgan's gaze with anger. "Excuse me?"

_Pretend like you know me._

Morgan sighed, leaning back against the door. "Well, you certainly have your abandonment issues to deal with."

_You know me._

"Actually, I don't have abandonment issues." Reid's voice grew higher, like it always did when he lied. "You see the thing is, everyone around me has leaving issues." His face twisted into a angry sneer. "My dad, Elle, Gideon, and now JJ." He tilted his head slightly. "What about you Morgan? You going to leave too?"

_You're no different._

Morgan looked back steadily, reaching out and squeezing Reid shoulder tightly. "I am never leaving this team Reid. I got someone to watch out for."

_Everyone leaves the same way..._

The tension drained from Reid, and he looked unseeing though the windshield. He frantically scrubbed at his eyes, willing the moisture to dry up.

_Except you._

Morgan said nothing, giving his shoulder another reassuring squeeze before letting go. He politely waited until Reid composed himself. "You up for some bad Chinese?"

_I'm up for a lot of things._

"Yeah." Reid nodded, pulling the keys from the ignition. He realised that he was glad Morgan had come. He wasn't that vulnerable kid anymore. He was someone who had somehow figured out to deal with the things life threw at him. He wasn't the person who could let go, but he was certainly a person who could learn.

_Like hope. _

~Fin


End file.
